


Finally

by collectivistCorvid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, i think it was anyways, mmm idek what this is lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectivistCorvid/pseuds/collectivistCorvid
Summary: Fluffy pale davekat thing. Not much else to say. Set on the meteor.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so I was cleaning out my computer's files and I found this thing that I have no memory of writing but I found myself finishing it anyways and I figured it couldn't hurt to post it. I spent like .2 seconds going over it so there are almost certainly mistakes in it, sorry about that :p 
> 
> I'm pretty sure this was inspired by a tumblr post because lets be real here, the premise of this thing is /very/ TumblrTM.

You wonder what the fuck a “cuddle buddy application” was doing on the meteor. You decide to blame Rose, probably some passive aggressive way of either teasing or psychoanalyzing you. Whatever man. You’re bored and honestly have nothing better to do so you sit down and write your name on it. Who to address it to though… Not Rose, that would just be a horrible idea on a thousand levels, she finds a way to twist even the most ironic gestures into...  _ other _ things. Kanaya is another similarly bad idea, mostly because of Rose. Terezi kinda creeps you out truth be told, you enjoy talking to her well enough but she’d probably take the damn thing seriously and you don’t see an easy way out of that one. You don’t even bother to consider the clown and Vriska is downright terrifying. While you love being with the Mayor you really don’t need this to ask him to cuddle, plus he probably wouldn’t even get the irony behind it. Karkat though… The kid could probably use a good hug. He’d been running on empty for a long time and he says he’s over it but people don’t just get over the deaths of half their friends. 

You decide to do the unthinkable, fill this out completely unironically. Rose would have a field day if she ever found out (let’s be real here, she probably already has) but you can’t just let some ironic shit get in the way of helping your best bud. You fill out the application, making sure to note how sick you are of troll 50 First Dates. 

You poke around the meteor for a bit before finding Karkat in old can town, a room that was abandoned when can town grew too large to comfortably fit in it. He’s curled up in the corner and you can’t help but notice how much like a kitten he looks. A sad crabby kitten. 

He looks up at the sound of you entering, startled. 

“What fucking part of me sitting alone in an abandoned room makes you think I wanted company?” 

“Chill dude, I’ve just got a delivery for you.” 

He looks up curiously. “From who?” 

“Me.”  You walk over and hand it to him. “Just something for you to consider, I’ll leave you alone to do… whatever it is you were doing.” 

You turn around and are about to step out of the room when you hear the crinkle of the paper unfolding. You wait for the witty retort that you’re certain is coming. 

“Strider this better not be one of your lame ironic attempts at teasing me.” 

You turn around to face him and put your hands up in a sort of placating gesture. 

“No irony here today, only one organically grown Dave Strider with no artificial irony supplements.” 

You’re actually kind of shocked that he seems to be taking up your offer as he gestures for you to come sit by him. You plop down next to you, leaving a couple inches between the two of you. 

“Sup dude.” 

“Come here Strider.” 

He pulls you close to him and lies down in your lap. Well. You weren’t expecting that, it’s certainly not unappreciated though. 

“Oh. Hey. Alright this is cool.” 

This definitely was not what you expected, but now that you think about it you can’t blame him, a lot of shit happened and his surviving friends weren’t exactly the comforting type. You find yourself running your hands through his hair. Not only that you find yourself… relaxed by this whole situation. You can feel yourself physically relax and, in turn, Karkat seems to take that as an opportunity to adjust himself, the soft shapes of his head and shoulders fitting against you, his horns gently bumping your leg. He’s staring off into space, his face showing a hint of bemused confusion but mostly just radiating a surprising amount of calmness. He looks… peaceful. You realize this is the calmest you’ve ever seen him. You realize this might be the first affectionate touch he’s felt in a long time. Huh. You’ve never thought of yourself as the touchy-feely type, yet right here, lying on your lap, is a troll, who thanks to you, seems to have had most of his stress just melt away. You find yourself thinking what you would do just to keep him like this, calm. Relaxed. Probably thinking about rainbows and butterflies and flowers and shit. 

He turns up to face you and gently raises one of his hands to your cheek in a small pap. A little part of you freaks out, remembering that that’s part of a weird troll romance thing. Most of you though isn’t even surprised, except that it had taken you so long to figure this out. You find yourself smiling a bit. 

Somewhere off in the distance Rose smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I honestly do not remember writing this, nor do I recognize the writing style there's like a 30% chance I didn't actually write it, I looked up the text and didn't find any matches anywhere so I think it's mine but if I'm accidentally plagiarizing someone A. I'm so sorry B. let me know if you want me to add you as a co-creator or take it down. 
> 
> Yeah anyways I hope you liked it, thanks for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015263) by [Dracopaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracopaladin/pseuds/Dracopaladin)




End file.
